Mama? Mama!
by Fleur-de-Lys1983
Summary: Am Tag von Rokkos Hochzeit verunglückt seine Zwillingsschwester Andrea tödlich. Plötzlich ist das frischgebackene Ehepaar Kowalski Vormund von zwei Kleinkindern.
1. Chapter 1

**Mama? Mama!**

„Kowalski." – „Hey Lisa, ich bin's. Ich wollte nur mal hören, wie es Fenja geht." – „Hallo Rokko", freute Lisa sich. „Fenja geht's soweit gut. Wir waren letztlich doch beim Kinderarzt. Er hat ihr etwas gegen den Husten verschrieben. Jetzt sitzt sie hier und bemalt voller Inbrunst die Holzkatze, die du gestern ausgesägt hast." – „Ich dachte, das würden wir zusammen machen", entgegnete Rokko enttäuscht. „Tja, gewöhn dich dran, Fenja ist jetzt ein großes Mädchen. Mit fast vier Jahren kann sie ihre Katze selbst bemalen." – „Ich hoffe doch, du meinst die Holzkatze", schmunzelte Rokko. „Natürlich. Eine andere Katze haben wir doch auch gar nicht." – „Auch wieder wahr. Das heißt also, du bleibst heute mit Fenja Zuhause." – „Und mit Bennett", ergänzte Lisa. „Bennett? Den habe ich doch heute früh in den Kindergarten gebracht." – „Jep, und Fenja und ich haben ihn auf dem Rückweg vom Arzt dort wieder abgeholt." – „Damit er sich bei seiner Schwester ansteckt?", lachte Rokko. „Nein, damit wir uns zu dritt… äh… zu viert einen schönen Tag machen können. Bennett ist aber nicht so überzeugt von dem künstlerischem Talent seiner Schwester. Dafür ist sie nicht so überzeugt von seinen musischen Ambitionen. Übrigens, Herr Kowalski, ich erwarte, dass du zum Mittagessen hier auf der Matte stehst und dir anhörst, wie er seine Gitarre malträtiert." – „Ich würde zu gerne mit meiner Familie zu Mittag essen…" – „Aber?", hakte Lisa nach. „Kein Aber. Ich werde da sein." Lisa konnte Rokko förmlich durch das Telefon grinsen hören. „Gut, und auf dem Weg hierher holst du bitte eine Familienpizza. Es sollte von allem ein bisschen drauf sein – mit Ausnahme von Meeresviechern." – „Ay-ay", lachte Rokko. „Ist wohl doch ein bisschen viel – mit beiden Kindern Zuhause… in deinem Zustand?", wurde er dann ernst. „Nein, nein. Das ist schon okay so. Es ist nur, dass wir vier Lust auf Pizza hätten, aber nichts im Haus ist, um welche zu backen. Du weißt selbst, wie erkältet Fenja ist. Ich will bei dem Wetter einfach nicht mit ihr rausgehen. Verstehst du?" – „Verstehe ich", bestätigte Rokko. „Ähm, die Option Pizzataxi ist dir nicht in den Sinn gekommen?" – „Doch, allerdings habe ich die Idee gleich als inakzeptabel beiseite geschoben. Wir würden uns nämlich freuen, wenn Papa unter Mittag nach Hause käme", gestand Lisa verschämt. „Aha", schmunzelte Rokko. „Aber du hättest mich schon noch angerufen, um mir zu sagen, dass ich das Pizzataxi bin?" – „Ja, hätte ich. Aber es ist doch noch gar nicht Mittag. Von daher…" – „Na gut. Nichtsdestotrotz schreibe ich die Pizza ganz oben auf die To-Do-Liste. Bis später, Schatz. Pass gut auf euch vier auf, ja?" – „Das mache ich."


	2. Chapter 2

„Mama, du isst ja gar nicht auf", stellte Fenja fest. „Dann wird das Wetter morgen wieder schlecht", fügte sie vorwurfsvoll hinzu. „Ach Fenja-Mäuschen, das Baby nimmt einfach so viel Platz in meinem Bauch in Anspruch, dass ich nicht mehr essen kann." Das Mädchen mit den vielen braunen Locken betrachtete Lisa. „Ich freue mich so auf das Baby", sagte sie dann ganz ernst. „Wie oft noch schlafen, bis es da ist?" – „Das ist nicht so einfach zu sagen", erklärte Lisa. „Wenn das Baby raus will, dann will es raus. Das kann morgen sein oder nächste Woche…" – „Idealer Weise bleibt es aber noch die zwei Wochen bis zum errechneten Termin drin", grinste Rokko. „Zwei Wochen noch?", fragte Fenja enttäuscht. „Ja, mein Schatz, unter Umständen dauert es zwei Wochen. Aber guck mal, die vergehen ganz schnell", sprach Rokko liebvoll mit dem kleinen Mädchen. „Jetzt wirst du erstmal gesund, dann ist die erste Woche schon rum und dann gehst du wieder in den Kindergarten und dann ist das Baby auch schon da." – „Oh ja", strahlte Fenja. „Ich freue mich schon darauf. Hoffentlich wird es ein Mädchen. Dann teile ich alle meine Puppen mit ihr." – „Und was machst du, wenn es ein Junge wird?", wollte Lisa von ihr wissen. „Ich habe auch einen Puppenjungen. Mit dem darf er dann spielen", entgegnete Fenja ernst. „Das ist sehr lieb von dir", lobte Rokko. „Allerdings wird das Baby nicht gleich mit dir spielen können. Dafür muss es erst wachsen", erklärte er dann. „Ich weiß", versicherte Fenja. „Aber ich freue mich doch schon so auf mein Geschwist." – „Das ist schön. Hey, Fenja, willst du mal fühlen? Es tritt gerade", bot Lisa dem kleinen Mädchen an. „Ja", strahlte sie. „Habt ihr euch damals auch auf mich gefreut? Hab ich auch so gestrampelt? Hast du meinetwegen auch nicht essen können?", bestürmte sie Lisa mit Fragen. Hilflos sah die Schwangere zu Rokko. „Weißt du, Fenja", begann dieser zaghaft. „Du warst nie in ihrem Bauch!", warf Bennett plötzlich zornig ein. „Nicht?", fragte Fenja verwirrt. „Ich war nicht in deinem Bauch, Mama?", wandte sie sich an Lisa. „Begreif es endlich", schrie Bennett. „Sie ist nicht deine Mama! Und wenn das Baby erstmal auf der Welt ist, dann sind wir abgemeldet! Das ist wie… wie… wie… bei Aschenputtel. Sie ist nur die Stiefmutter!" Bennett war aufgesprungen und deutete mit dem Finger auf Lisa. Diese hatte ihre blauen Augen entsetzt aufgerissen. „Aber Bennett", wollte sie den fast Sechsjährigen beruhigen. „Das wird ganz sicher nicht passieren. Ich habe euch beide doch lieb", versicherte sie den beiden Kindern. „Du bist nicht meine Mama?", fragte Fenja den Tränen nahe. „Nein, das ist sie nicht und Onkel Rokko ist nicht dein Vater", erklärte Bennett ihr. „Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Wenn das Baby auf der Welt ist und die uns nicht mehr wollen, dann kümmere ich mich um dich." – „Wieso bist du nicht meine Mama?", ging Fenja nicht auf Bennetts Ansprache ein.


	3. Chapter 3

„Ey, Kowalski, wo willste denn hin?", hielt Bernd den nervösen Bräutigam auf, der gerade aus der Kirche gelaufen kam. „Ich muss mit Lisa sprechen." – „Aber jetzt doch nicht", winkte Bernd ab. „Dis bringt Unglück, die Braut…" – „Es ist aber wichtig", unterbrach Rokko seinen zukünftigen Schwiegervater mit Nachdruck. „Meine Eltern…" – „Da kommse doch", deutete Bernd auf ein Auto mit Hamburger Kennzeichen. „Gott sei Dank", atmete Rokko erleichtert aus. „Dass du'n Muttersöhnchen bist, hätte ich mir ja denken können", grinste Bernd, hob aber gleich entschuldigend die Hände. „Is klar, is ja deine Hochzeit. Da will man se ja dabei haben. Aber jetzt jehste zu die beeden rüber und ick saach dem Schnattchen, dass sie warten soll, biste widder inne Kirche bist."

„Mama, Andrea ist noch nicht da", bestürmte Rokko seine Mutter, kaum dass diese aus dem Auto gestiegen war. „Sie kommt bestimmt gleich. Hast du es schon auf ihrem Handy probiert?" – „Ja, da geht niemand ran." – „Hast du es auf Marcos Handy probiert?" – „Mama, bitte, ich habe alles probiert, um die beiden zu erreichen." – „Nun mach dir mal nicht so einen Kopf. Sie kommen bestimmt gleich. Es ist nicht leicht, dieses Dorf zu finden, von der Kirche ganz zu schweigen." – „Sie sollten schon heute Morgen ankommen. Wir wollten mit Bennett üben, wie er die Ringe zum Altar tragen soll", warf Rokko ein. „Vermutlich stehen sie im Stau", meldete sich nun auch Rokkos Vater zu Wort. Schwerfällig hatte er sich aus dem Auto gewälzt und blieb erst einmal kurz stehen, um sich zu strecken. „Auf der Autobahn von Wolfsburg hierher war ein Riesenstau mit Vollsperrung und allen Schikanen. Wir sind total kompliziert umgeleitet worden und auf der Strecke war der Verkehr auch nicht besser." – „Stau mit Vollsperrung?", wiederholte Rokko. „Hm, im Radio hieß es, dass ein LKW beim Überholen ein Auto in die Mittelleitplanke gedrückt hat. Zwei Tote hat's gegeben", wusste Rokkos Mutter zu berichten. „Um Gottes Willen, es wird Andrea und ihrer Familie doch nichts passiert sein?!", dachte Rokko laut nach. „Ach was, die sind doch zu viert im Auto", argumentierte Rokkos Mutter wenig schlüssig. „Die stehen bestimmt mitten im Stau. Wenn die die Leichen aus dem Fahrzeug schneiden müssen, dann dauert das sicher noch eine Weile. Ich schlage vor, du heiratest jetzt erstmal. Deine Mutter und ich machen viele Fotos oder filmen oder so. Hey, ist das die Braut?", wollte der ältere Herr auf die Wiese vor der Kirche deutend wissen. „Ja, das ist Lisa", staunte Rokko. „Wow, sie sieht toll aus." – „Du solltest sie vor der Trauung nicht sehen. Das bringt Unglück", warf Mama Kowalski ein. „Hallo", begrüßte Lisa die Runde, als sie sie erreicht hatte. „Mein Vater sagte, es gibt ein Problem?", wandte sie sich an Rokko. „Nein, nein", beruhigte Papa Kowalski die junge Frau. „Naja, so stimmt das nicht", widersprach Rokko. „Meine Schwester und ihre Familie sind noch nicht da. Dabei war verabredet, dass sie heute früh schon ankommt. Jetzt fehlt das Kind, das die Ringe tragen soll, nämlich mein Neffe und ich mache mir total viele Sorgen um Andrea." – „Mensch, ihr seid doch Zwillinge", warf Papa Kowalski ein. „Psychologen meinen doch, dass ein Zwilling etwas spürt, wenn dem anderen etwas zustößt. Und, fühlst du was?" – „Nein", gab Rokko zu. „Aber ich habe auch nichts gespürt, als ihr damals fast der Blinddarm geplatzt ist", grummelte er dann. „Wenn du willst, dann warten wir", schlug Lisa vor. „Ihr wartet natürlich nicht", entschied Mama Kowalski resolut. „Ihr heiratet hier und jetzt wie vorgesehen." – „Dis finde ick aber och. Schnattchen, kommste her. Dis bringt Unglück, wenn dich der Kowalski vor de Trauung sieht. Jehste rin", sprach Bernd Rokko an. „Ick bring dir die Lisa dann gleich."


	4. Chapter 4

„Lisa, wenn ich ziehe, musst du schieben", lachte Rokko. „Wenn wir gleichzeitig ziehen, werden wir nie fertig." – „Ich fasse es einfach nicht, dass mein Vater ausgerechnet dieses Spiel aufgebaut hat", seufzte Lisa mit Blick auf den Holzklotz, der sich partout nicht durchsägen lassen wollte. „Ick wollte sehen, ob de och'n richtijen Mann jeheiratet hast", lachte Bernd. „Ick hätte ja den Klotz vorsägen können, damit ihr's nicht so schwer habt." – „Und warum hast du nicht?", wollte Lisa wissen. „Mehr Spaß für mich", lachte Bernd. „Jetzt ist mein Ehrgeiz geweckt", raunte Rokko seiner frisch angetrauten Frau zu. „Los, ziehen, schieben, ziehen, schieben", gab er den Rhythmus vor.

Kurz bevor das Holz zu Boden fiel, sah Rokko auf. „Sag mal, Lisa, hast du mir irgendetwas verschwiegen?", wollte er wissen. Lisa sah über ihre Schulter und entdeckte die Polizisten, die sich der Hochzeitsgesellschaft näherten, sofort. „Ich weiß nicht, was die hier wollen", beteuerte sie. „Entschuldigung, wir suchen Familie Kowalski", brachte einer der Beamten sofort sein Anliegen zur Sprache.


	5. Chapter 5

„Unter diesen Umständen fahren wir natürlich nicht in die Flitterwochen", riss Rokko sich als erster aus seinem Schock. „Doch, natürlich fahrt ihr. Darauf habt ihr euch doch gefreut", widersprach Mama Kowalski. „Aber das war vorher", ergriff Lisa das Wort. „Wir könnten die Reise sowieso nicht genießen." Rokko griff nach der Hand seiner Frau und drückte sie kurz. „Danke", flüsterte er ihr zu. „Fenja und Bennett sind wirklich unverletzt?", wandte er sich dann an einen der Polizisten, die betreten die Szene verfolgt hatten. „Es grenzt an ein Wunder, aber bis auf einige kleinere Blessuren sind die Kinder unverletzt. Sie stehen verständlicherweise unter Schock. Deshalb wollen die Ärzte sie über Nacht im Krankenhaus behalten – reine Routine, nur zur Beobachtung." – „Wie konnte das denn nur passieren?", fragte Rokkos Vater dem Zusammenbruch nahe. „Der Unfall ist noch nicht gänzlich rekonstruiert, aber es ergab sich aus dem Spurenbild und den Zeugenaussagen, dass das Ehepaar Krüger mit der ungefähren zulässigen Höchstgeschwindigkeit auf der Mittelspur unterwegs war, als der Lastkraftwagen neben ihnen plötzlich ausscherte. Der Fahrer des verunfallten Wagens zog sofort in die dritte Spur, auf der ein Personenkraftwagen mit überhöhter Geschwindigkeit fuhr. Die beiden Fahrzeuge kollidierten, das Fahrzeug der Familie Krüger wurde gegen den ausscherenden Lastkraftwagen gedrückt. Die Beifahrerin war nach ersten Erkenntnissen sofort tot. Der Fahrer war noch ansprechbar, als die Kollegen von der Feuerwehr ihn aus seinem Fahrzeug schneiden mussten. Herr Marco Krüger verstarb an seinen schweren Verletzungen auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus." – „Was ist mit dem LKW-Fahrer?", wollte Rokkos Vater wissen. „Er erlitt einen schweren Schock, ist ansonsten aber unverletzt", informierte der Polizeibeamte ihn pflichtbewusst. „Und der andere Fahrer?" – „Ringt auf der Intensivstation mit dem Tod." Rokkos Vater lachte verbittert auf. „Es war also nicht die Schuld meines Schwiegersohns und noch weniger die meiner Tochter und trotzdem sind meine Enkel jetzt Waisen?"


	6. Chapter 6

„Danke, Papa. Den Rest hole ich dann einfach in den nächsten Tagen", verabschiedete Lisa Bernd an der Tür zu Rokkos Wohnung. „Keene Eile, Schnattchen, keene Eile. Läuft ja nüscht wech. Schreibste uff, waste brauchst und ich bring's denn her." – „Das ist lieb, aber nicht jetzt. Ich melde mich einfach in den nächsten Tagen." – „Wie geht's dem Jungen denn jetzt?" – „So wie ich das verstanden habe, hat Bennett ein paar Kratzer und die Ärzte wollen nur beobachten, ob…" – „Ja ja, dass es den Kindern jut jeht, haste schon jesaacht. Ick meene den Kowalski, deinen Mann, meene ick." – „Rokko? Er hat noch nicht viel gesagt, seit wir hier sind. Er hat halbherzig versucht, seine Eltern davon abzuhalten, ins Hotel zu gehen." – „Die sind im Hotel? Die könnten doch zu Mama und mir." – „Naja, so war es vorgesehen. Also, dass sie zur Hochzeit kommen, eine Nacht im Hotel verbringen und morgen wieder abreisen." – „Jetze is aber alles anders." – „Ja, jetzt ist alles anders. Ach Papa", schluchzte Lisa plötzlich. „Ich würde so gerne etwas für Rokko tun." – „Dis musst du auch, Schnattchen. Du bist doch jetzt die Ehefrau. Wenn de n Tipp wist…" – „Unbedingt", versicherte Lisa. „Einfach da sin, zuhören, ihn in'n Arm nehmen und janz dolle festhalten. Dis hilft schon. Mama und ick machen dis seit 24 Jahrn so."

„Rokko?" Lisa steckte den Kopf in das Badezimmer. „Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht", informierte sie ihn leise. Er saß auf dem Badewannenrand, das Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben. Fest entschlossen, ihrem Ehemann zu helfen setzte Lisa sich zu ihm. Zögerlich legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel. „Ich… ich sollte jetzt fragen, wie es dir geht, aber ich schätze, ich weiß die Antwort. Mein Vater hat angeboten, dass… deine Eltern und wir zwei können jederzeit nach Göberitz kommen." – „Das ist nett", zwang Rokko sich zu antworten. „Ich mag deine Eltern, das weißt du und ich mag meine Eltern auch, aber im Moment… mir ist einfach nicht nach… naja… danach eben." – „Verstehe", seufzte Lisa. „Es tut mir leid", entschuldigte Rokko sich plötzlich bei ihr. „Ja, aber was denn?" – „Das alles. Du hast von einer Hochzeit mit all deinen Freunden mit einem schönen Kleid geträumt. Du wolltest allen zeigen, wie glücklich du bist." – „Das hatte ich doch alles", entgegnete Lisa. „Ich hätte alles, was danach kommen soll, präzisieren sollen, oder?", scherzte sie gezwungen. „Du hast meinen Vater auch gehört, oder? Zwillinge spüren, wenn dem anderen etwas passiert. Ich habe nichts gespürt." – „Rokko, das war ein ganz, ganz schlimmer Unfall. Du hättest ihn auch nicht verhindern können, wenn du etwas gespürt hättest. Deine Nichte und dein Neffe leben aber noch und sie brauchen ihren Onkel jetzt. Wenn sie morgen entlassen werden, dann muss jemand für sie da sein." – „Wann bist du denn so erwachsen geworden?", lachte Rokko auf. „Das ist eine Facette meiner Persönlichkeit, den ich gerne noch eine Weile versteckt hätte", grinste Lisa verlegen. „Lässt du mich jetzt ein bisschen alleine?" – „Damit du in Ruhe grübeln kannst? Ja, das mache ich. Ich gehe schlafen, okay? Weck mich, wenn du reden willst oder so."

„Lisa?", hielt Rokko seine Ehefrau zurück. Sie hatte die Badezimmertür bereits erreicht, drehte sich aber sofort zu ihm um. „Ja?" – „Fenja und Bennett sind jetzt ganz allein. Ich muss mich um sie kümmern." – „Ja. Gleich morgen früh gehen wir ins Krankenhaus und holen sie ab. Wenn sie nicht geschlafen hätten, hättest du ihnen das vorhin erklären können." – „Du verstehst es nicht. Ich MUSS mich um sie kümmern. Andrea und Marco hatten ein Testament. Ich bin da als Vormund für Bennett und Fenja eingesetzt. Ich habe unterschrieben. Ich wollte einfach, dass Andrea sich keine Sorgen macht. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass dieses Szenario wirklich mal eintritt." – „Gut, dann holen wir sie gleich morgen früh ab. Soll ich oben mal nachsehen, welches der Zimmer sich als Kinderzimmer eignet?" – „Musst du nicht. Es war mit meiner Schwester verabredet, dass sie mit ihrer Familie ihren Urlaub hier verbringt, während wir zwei in den Flitterwochen sind. Es ist das nötigste da und ich schätze, wenn Andreas Wohnung ausgeräumt ist, haben wir alles, was wir für die Kinder brauchen." – „Das ist gut, wirklich gut. Dann haben die beiden ihre vertrauten Sachen hier." – „Hat sich die Hochzeitsreise eigentlich problemlos stornieren lassen?", fragte Rokko plötzlich zusammenhanglos. „Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Andere Dinge sind jetzt wirklich wichtiger. Kannst du mir etwas über deinen Neffen und deine Nichte erzählen?", bat Lisa. „Ja", seufzte Rokko. „Fenja ist eindreiviertel. Sie plappert viel, aber hauptsächlich fenjanisch. Es dauert aber bestimmt nicht mehr lange, bis sie richtige Wörter sagt, die auch jeder versteht." Langsam ging Lisa wieder zu Rokko herüber. „Andrea hat erwartet, dass sie jetzt jeden Tag das erste Mal ‚Mama' sagt." Rokkos Stimme brach. Ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen durchzog den Raum „Bennett ist drei und unglaublich cool… also, aus seiner Sicht", zwang Rokko sich weiter zu sprechen. „Er ist kein Kind mehr – sagt er jedenfalls. Er ist ein toller großer Bruder. Er streitet nie mit Fenja. Wenn er die Nase voll von ihr hat, dann lässt er sie einfach stehen, aber er schubst sie nie oder kneift sie oder ist irgendwie anderweitig gemein zu ihr." Eine einsame Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über Rokkos Wange. „Beide sehen Andrea und damit mir sehr ähnlich. Weißt du, diese dunklen Locken und die braunen Augen schlagen einfach immer durch." – „Pscht", versuchte Lisa Rokko zu beruhigen, als dieser seinen Kopf an ihrer Schulter vergrub, um zu weinen.


	7. Chapter 7

„Hallo Fenja, ich bin Lisa", sprach Lisa mit dem kleinen verängstigten Mädchen. Sie saß in ihrem Krankenhausgitterbett und sah die ihr fremde Frau mit großen Augen an. „Wir haben uns gestern schon mal gesehen, aber da hast du schon geschlafen", fuhr Lisa ruhig fort. „Dein Onkel Rokko holt gerade deinen Bruder und…" – „Nett?", fragte Fenja. „Ja, er holt Bennett und dann gehen wir nach Hause." Das Kleinkind streckte sofort die Arme nach Lisa aus, um ihr so zu zeigen, dass sie hochgenommen werden wollte.

„Ich will zu meiner Mama", jammerte Bennett. Widerwillig folgte er seinem Onkel über den Krankenhausflur. „Wo ist meine Mama? Bringst du mich zu ihr, Onkel Rokko?" – „Nett!", rief Fenja, als sie ihren Bruder erspähte. „Fenja! Da bist du ja!", entgegnete Bennett ebenso laut, bevor er auf das kleine Mädchen zu rannte. „Onkel Rokko bringt uns jetzt bestimmt zu Mama." – „Bennett, mein Großer", seufzte Rokko, bevor er vor den beiden Kindern in die Hocke ging. „Mama geht's nicht gut, oder?", fragte Bennett traurig. „Sie war voller Blut im Auto. Sie ist doch hier im Krankenhaus? Die Doktors helfen ihr doch, oder?" – „Bennett, deine Mama…" Rokko war Lisa einen Hilfe suchenden Blick zu. „Deine Mama ist jetzt… sie ist im Himmel, Bennett." – „Im Himmel?", fragte der Junge ungläubig. „Ja, zusammen mit deinem Papa." – „Wann kommen die beiden denn wieder? Wir wollten doch gemeinsam Urlaub in Berlin machen. Wir wollten in den Zoo und auf den Rummel und ein echtes Schloss besuchen. Papa hat es versprochen. Er wollte den ganzen Urlaub über nicht arbeiten und…" – „Bennett, mein Großer, weißt du, aus dem Himmel… wenn man einmal hingegangen ist, dann kommt man von da nicht wieder." – „Mama und Papa sind ohne uns in den Himmel gegangen? Aber… aber… Fenja und ich… was ist denn mit uns? Wieso wollten sie uns denn nicht mitnehmen?" – „Bennett, ich glaube nicht, dass sie wirklich gehen wollten", seufzte Rokko. „Aber sie mussten und sie konnten euch nicht mitnehmen. Ihr zwei werdet jetzt bei mir und Lisa wohnen. Glaub mir, das wird eine tolle Zeit. Berlin ist eine schöne Stadt und wir werden uns ganz viel Zeit für euch nehmen, nicht, Lisa?", versuchte Rokko Lisa in das Gespräch mit einzubeziehen. „Ja, natürlich", versicherte diese sofort. „Oh nein", verzog sich Bennetts Gesicht plötzlich weinerlich. „Das ist die Braut, oder? Ich sollte doch die Ringe tragen, aber ich war hier. Ich konnte die Ringe nicht tragen…" – „Bennett, reg dich nicht auf. Mein Trauzeuge hat die Ringe getragen. Siehst du, hier", Rokko deutete auf seinen Ringfinger. „Das ist mein Ehering. Es wäre natürlich schöner gewesen, wenn du ihn mir gebracht hättest, aber es ging auch ohne dich. Du musst deswegen nicht traurig sein." – „Gehen wir jetzt zu dir nach Hause?", wollte Bennett wissen. Bei den Worten „nach Hause" sah Fenja auf und streckte Lisa sofort ihre Arme entgegen. „Wir treffen die Großeltern zum Essen in der Stadt", erklärte Lisa.


	8. Chapter 8

„Wenn das Testament deiner Schwester diese Klausel enthält und du unterschrieben hast, dann werden Mama und ich uns dem nicht in den Weg stellen. Wir wissen ja, dass wir Bennett und Fenja jederzeit besuchen dürfen", schloss Rokkos Vater ein Gespräch, das allen Beteiligten sichtlich schwer gefallen war. „Wenn ihr zur Beisetzung nach Hamburg kommt, dann räumen wir gleich die Wohnung aus", plante der Mann weiter, um nicht unter seinem Schmerz zusammenzubrechen. „Rokko und ich haben sechs Wochen Urlaub", ergriff Lisa das Wort. „Es gibt keinen Grund, etwas zu überstürzen." – „Da hat sie Recht, Öhrchen", unterstützte Rokkos Mutter den Vorschlag ihrer Schwiegertochter. „Fenja, guck mal, die Pizza lächelt dich an", wandte Lisa sich an das Kind. „Der Koch hat dir extra ein Gesicht aus der Wurst gelegt. Iss doch wenigstens ein bisschen", lächelte sie Fenja an. Verführerisch ließ sie ein mundgerechtes Stück vor Fenjas Mund schweben. Diese beobachtete es mit den Augen und öffnete kurze Zeit später den Mund, um sich füttern zu lassen. „Ich habe nicht so viel Erfahrung mit Kindern", wandte Lisa sich entschuldigend an ihre Schwiegermutter. „Ich finde, du machst das toll. Unsere kleine Fenja gewöhnt sich ganz sicher schnell an die neue Situation."


	9. Chapter 9

„Ach, Fenja-Spätzchen, nicht weinen", versuchte Rokko das Mädchen zu beruhigen. „Ich weiß, das war ein anstrengender Tag. Die weite Fahrt von Hamburg hierher, der Möbeltransport. Du müsstest hundemüde sein. Wieso schläfst du nicht, Schätzchen? Bennett schläft auch schon. Der lag kaum auf dem Rücken, da hat er auch schon geschnarcht…" Eine kurze Pause entstand, in der nichts zu hören war. „Hohohoho, ich bin Puh, der Bär. Ich bin hier, um dir eine Geschichte zu erzählen." Ein fröhliches Kinderlachen war zu hören. „Ich kann dir auch etwas vorsingen… Willst du lieber, dass ich singe? Pass auf: One for the money, one for the show… Ja, das ist von Elvis, dem King. Ein echter Klassiker. Und tanzen kann man dazu auch – ungefähr so." Versonnen betrachtete Lisa das Babyphon. Rokkos Tanz hätte sie nur allzu gerne gesehen.

„Da bin ich wieder. War nicht leicht, sie dazu zu bewegen, einzuschlafen", seufzte Rokko, als er sich ins Bett fallen ließ. „Du hast für sie getanzt?", fragte Lisa verschmitzt grinsend. „Ja." – „Das hätte ich ja zu gerne gesehen…" – „Das kannst du haben." Rokko sprang auf und begann zu tanzen. „Und weil du volljährig bist, kriegst du auch die nicht-jugendfreie Version", erklärte er, als er sein Becken kreisen zu lassen. Lisa wurde augenblicklich rot. „Ach du meine Güte", kicherte sie verlegen. „Ich geb's ja zu: Vor 20 Jahren war ich irgendwie gelenkiger." – „Da warst du ja auch noch mitten im Wachstum. Da ist es normal, dass du da gelenkiger warst." – „Uh, irgendwie hatte ich mir einer anzüglichen Replique gerechnet." Rokko ließ sich neben Lisa auf die Matratze fallen. „Wie geht's dir jetzt eigentlich? Ich meine, die Beerdigung, die Wohnungsauflösung?", wurde Lisa ernst. „Es geht", gestand Rokko. „Dass Fenja und Bennett da sind, macht es leichter. Sie geben mir irgendwie halt, weißt du? Sie sind klein und hilflos und deshalb reiße ich mich so gut es geht zusammen."


	10. Chapter 10

„Das kitzelt", kicherte Lisa, als Rokkos Lippen über ihren Bauch streiften. Sie konnte nicht mehr genau sagen, wie es soweit gekommen war, aber es fühlte sich sehr gut an. „Soll ich mich schnell rasieren gehen?", neckte Rokko seine Frau. „Bloß nicht!", lehnte Lisa das Angebot vehement ab. „Komm lieber wieder rauf zu mir und lass deine Bartstoppeln woanders kitzeln." Auf einmal hatte Lisa das Gefühl, dass ihre Hochzeitsnacht zwar verspätet, aber dennoch schön sein könnte.

Rokko war in Position gegangen und bedachte Lisa mit einem prüfenden Blick. Diese lächelte scheu, entschied sich dann aber Rokko an sich zu ziehen und ihn innig zu küssen. Versunken in diesen Austausch von Zärtlichkeiten bemerkten die beiden nicht, wie die Tür zu Schlafzimmer aufging und Fenja hereinkam. Völlig unbemerkt lief sie am Ehebett entlang, bis sie mit Lisa auf Augenhöhe war. Die junge Frau spürte plötzlich einen klebrig-feuchten Kuss auf ihrer Wange, der im kompletten Widerspruch zu dem stand, was Rokko sie bisher hatte erfahren lassen. Sie schlug die Augen auf und erkannte das Mädchen, das bereits zu den Kowalskis ins Bett geklettert war. „Ach du meine…", entfuhr es Lisa entsetzt. Hektisch schob sie Rokko von sich. „Fenja, was machst du denn hier? Bist du ganz alleine aus deinem Zimmer hierher gelaufen?", bestürmte Lisa das Kleinkind, das noch gar nicht antworten konnte. Entnervt seufzend ließ Rokko sich derzeit neben seiner Ehefrau in die Kissen sinken. „Sieht so aus, als soll es nicht sein, dass wir zwei keinen Sex haben", schmunzelte er. „Pst", wies Lisa ihn zurecht. „Fenja ist hier." – „Wie glaubst du, ist sie entstanden?" – „Ja-a, aber das weiß sie ja nicht." Fröhlich quietschend kletterte Fenja über Lisas Beine hinweg zwischen ihren Onkel und ihre frisch angeheiratete Tante. „Willst du etwa bei uns schlafen?", fragte Rokko, was Fenja mit einem heftigen Nicken beantwortete.


	11. Chapter 11

„Ah, das Weibervolk ist auch schon aufgestanden", neckte Rokko Lisa, als diese am nächsten Morgen mit Fenja auf dem Arm ins Wohnzimmer kam. „Ich wünsche dir auch einen guten Morgen", schmunzelte Lisa. „Ich hätte ja schon Frühstück gemacht, aber es ist nicht genug für ein Frühstück da. Ich würde schnell einkaufen gehen, was denkst du?" – „Du könntest kurz warten, bis ich mich fertig gemacht habe und dann könnten wir zu viert gehen", erwiderte Lisa, wobei sie Fenja auf den Boden stellte. Diese erspähte sofort ihr Spielzeug. „Ich glaube, Fenja würde lieber hier bleiben und spielen. Bleib doch mit den beiden hier und ich flitze schnell in den Supermarkt. Wir können ja nachher etwas zu viert unternehmen." – „Nein!", erklang Bennetts empörte Stimme. „Ich will mitgehen, Onkel Rokko. Ich will bei dir bleiben", erklärte er mit Nachdruck. Rokko musterte den Jungen. „Na gut, dann gehen wir zwei einkaufen und die zwei bleiben hier und spielen. Ein guter Plan?" – „Ein guter Plan", lächelte Lisa. Sie ging auf Rokko zu und gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Oh Fenja, bitte", flehte Lisa den Tränen nahe. „Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Rokko seine Wohnung betretend. Irritiert betrachtete er seine Frau, die Seifenschaum auf dem Kopf hatte und gleichzeitig versuchte, seine halbnackte Nichte anzuziehen. „Ich… Sie… Fenja hat so schön gespielt und da habe ich sie mit ins Bad genommen, damit sie da weiterspielt. Ich wollte wirklich nur schnell duschen. Sie ist mir einfach nachgekommen – komplett bekleidet. Ich dachte… damit sie sich nicht erkältet, ich sollte sie umziehen. Ich habe sie ausgezogen. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie aufgequollen ihre Windel von dem bisschen Duschwasser war. Jedenfalls wollte ich ihr etwas anziehen und sie sagt ständig ‚Bompa'. Ich halte eine Hose hoch und sie sagt ‚Bompa', ich zeige ihr einen Rock und sie sagt ‚Bompa', ich wollte ihr einen Pullover anziehen und sie sagt ‚Bompa'. Ich weiß nicht, was Bompa ist." – „Eine Strumpfhose", entgegnete Bennett. „Socken und Strumpfhosen heißen bei ihr Bompa und Zeitung heißt Gongki." – „Gongki und Bompa", seufzte Lisa erleichtert. „Da wäre ich doch alleine nie draufgekommen." – „Das lernst du alles noch", bemühte Bennett sich, seine Tante zu beruhigen. „Lisa, am besten du gehst dir mal die Seife vom Kopf spülen. Ich ziehe der jungen Dame ihre Bompa an und dann können wir frühstücken."

„Deine Mutter hat angerufen, während du geduscht hast. Sie hat uns zum Kaffee nach Göberitz eingeladen", informierte Rokko seine Frau. „Vielleicht können wir ein bisschen eher hinfahren und mit den Kindern im Wald spazieren gehen", schlug er vor. „Ich würde die beiden nämlich gerne richtig müde toben, damit…" – „Damit?", hakte Lisa nach. „Damit ich heute Nacht schlafen kann, ohne von Fenja und dir synchron getreten zu werden", grinste Rokko.


	12. Chapter 12

„Und? Wie ist die Ehe?", wollte Helga in einem unbeobachteten Augenblick von ihrer Tochter wissen. „Naja, viel Normalität hatten wir bisher noch nicht. Du weißt ja, die Kinder, die Beisetzung, die Haushaltsauflösung…" – „Ja ja, aber mal davon abgesehen… Ist Rokko… also, ist er ein guter Liebhaber?", fragte Helga, begann dann aber pubertär zu kichern. „Ähm… naja… also…", druckste Lisa herum. „Sag bloß, ihr habt immer noch nicht? Dann stimmt doch irgendetwas zwischen euch nicht." – „Es ist so", senkte Lisa ihre Stimme. „Gestern Abend… da waren wir so kurz davor und dann kam Fenja ins Schlafzimmer." – „Sie hat euch dabei erwischt?", amüsierte Helga sich über die Prüderie ihrer Tochter. „Nein, aber es war haarscharf – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Ich hoffe ja nur, dass sie… naja… kein Trauma davongetragen hat oder so." – „Trauma? Lisa, sei nicht albern. Die Kleine ist noch nicht mal zwei. Sie hat bestimmt gedacht, ihr kuschelt. Du hast deinen Vater und mich übrigens auch mal dabei erwischt. Da warst du sechs und es hat dir auch nicht geschadet." – „Mama!", ermahnte Lisa Helga schockiert. „Was denn? Sex gehört zum Leben dazu. Glaub mir, wenn du es erstmal probiert hast, dann wirst du nicht mehr damit aufhören können." – „Womit wird das Schnattchen nicht mehr aufhören können?", wollte Bernd wissen. Völlig erschöpft vom Fußballspiel mit seinem Schwiegersohn und den beiden Kindern war er zu seiner Familie herübergekommen, um sich dort auf die Hollywoodschaukel fallen zu lassen. „Nichts, Bärchen, nichts." – „Ja, damit soll es sich ja besonders schwer aufhören lassen", kommentierte Bernd. „Schnattchen, ick globe, du hast nicht nur zwee Kinder jeerbt, du hast och eens jeheiratet. Ne Ausdauer hat der…", wunderte Lisas Vater sich. „Wie läuft's eigentlich? Als mit ihm und dir und de Kinder?" – „Mit Rokko läuft es gut, mit Fenja auch. Sie ist ziemlich quirlig, aber ich glaube, sie mag mich." – „Und Bennett?", wollte Helga wissen. „Der hängt sehr an seinem Onkel." – „Er is ja doch älter als dis Mädchen", dachte Bernd laut nach. „Er kann sich an seine Eltern erinnern. Und dich kennt er nicht." – „Aber er könnte mich kennen lernen. Habt ihr nicht ein paar Tipps in Sachen Kindererziehung für mich?" – „Lieb haben, Schnattchen, du musst'se lieb haben. Und wenn de se in'n Kinderjarten jebracht hast, immer winken. Ick hab dies eenmal verjessen. Oy, du hast noch ne Woche später deswejen jeheult." – „Lisa?", sprach Bennett die junge Frau an. Er war zusammen mit Fenja zur Hollywoodschaukel hinübergegangen. „Ja", lächelte Lisa ihn an. „Fenja will, dass du mit uns und Onkel Rokko Fußball spielst." Bernds Lippen umspielte ein bedeutungsvolles Grinsen. „Fenja will das also", neckte er den Jungen. „Und du?" – „Ich glaube, dass Onkel Rokko sich freuen würde… und ich… ich auch." – „Gut, ich ziehe Fenja nur noch schnell ihre Bompa hoch und dann spiele ich mit euch." – „Bompa?", fragte Bernd verwirrt. „Das ist Fenjanisch für Strumpfhose." – „Na wenn de schon weeßt, was ihre Laute bedeuten, dann musste dir echt keene Jedanken machen."


	13. Chapter 13

„Hm, so ein Gitterbett hat ein bisschen was von Gefängnis", stellte Lisa fest, als sie Fenja am Abend zu Bett brachte. „Und dein Onkel Rokko hat die beiden Stangen, die er schon rausgenommen hatte, wieder reingebaut. Tja, du hast gestern aber auch einen unglaublich unpassenden Zeitpunkt erwischt, um uns zu besuchen", kicherte Lisa. „Du erwartest jetzt sich eine Showeinlage. Tut mir leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber ich kann weder tanzen noch sonderlich gut singen." – „Ni-ha-naha", quietsche Fenja vergnügt. „Okay, aber nur ein Lied", entschied Lisa amüsiert. „Igels machen Sonntagfrüh eine Segelbootparty…", sang Lisa herrlich schräg. Rokko streichelte kurz über das Babyphon, bevor es wieder auf seinen Nachttisch stellte.

„Da haben Igels ja wohl eine Weltumseglung gemacht", schmunzelte Rokko, als Lisa ins Schlafzimmer kam. „Sieht ganz so aus", seufzte sie, als sie sich ins Bett fallen ließ. „Sie ist eine hartnäckige Anti-Schläferin." – „Morgen hat sie sicher Muskelkater vom vielen Spielen." – „Ich auch", lachte Lisa. „Wann habe ich das letzte Mal Fußball gespielt?", fragte sie mehr sich selbst als Rokko. „Ich wüsste da ja etwas Entspannendes", grinste Letztere seine Frau an. „Du hast die Gitterstäbe doch hoffentlich nicht entfernt?" – „Nein. Auch wenn es etwas von Knast hatte." – „Okay, dann muss sie sich über das Babyphon melden und das kann man ja abstellen." Rokko zog Lisa an sich, um sie innig zu küssen.


	14. Chapter 14

„Ich will nicht", wehrte Bennett sich dagegen, Rokkos Wohnung zu verlassen. „Aber Bennett, ich habe es dir doch erklärt: Lisa und ich hatten die letzten Wochen Urlaub. Wir müssen wieder zur Arbeit." – „Ich will nicht in den Kindergarten. Da kenne ich niemanden und…" – „Du wirst dort lauter nette Kinder kennen lernen", versuchte Lisa den Jungen zu beruhigen. Bennett hielt in seinem Tobsuchtsanfall inne. „Und wenn nicht?" – „Doch, ganz sicher", versprach Lisa und hoffte inständig, Recht zu behalten. „Fenja darf hier bleiben", stellte Bennett vorwurfsvoll fest. „Wir haben so schnell keinen Krippenplatz für sie gefunden", erklärte Rokko. „Wenn es dir im Kindergarten nicht gefällt, dann ruft die Kindergärtnerin mich an und ich komme dich abholen", erklärte Lisa. „Aber das ist ganz sicher nicht nötig", fügte Rokko hinzu. Ihm war anzusehen, dass es ihm missfiel, dass Lisa Bennett diese Option eröffnet hatte. „Habt ihr mir ein Frühstück für den Kindergarten gemacht?", wollte Bennett plötzlich wissen. „Ja. Es ist ein Apfel drin und eine halbe Banane, ein Wurstbrot und ein Schokoriegel", lächelte Lisa ihn an. „Okay, ich probier das mit dem Kindergarten mal. Du passt gut auf Fenja auf?", fragte er Lisa mit kritischem Blick. „Großes Indianerehrenwort."

„Im Kindergarten war es total toll. Ich habe mit einem Bagger gespielt und mit den Jungs gerauft und…", plapperte Bennett beim Abendessen. „Ich glaube…", senkte er die Stimme. „… Berlin wird auch ohne Mama und Papa schön." Rokko und Lisa tauschten betretene Blicke. „Ich dachte, es würde richtig doof werden, aber… ich habe sie heute das erste Mal nicht vermisst", erklärte Bennett weiter. „Ma-ma", unterbrach Fenja plötzlich das Gespräch. „Ma-ma", wiederholte sie und zeigte dabei auf Lisa. „Ma-ma", sagte sie erneut und freute sich ganz offensichtlich. „Sie hat Mama gesagt", staunte Lisa. „Ja, und sie sagt es zu dir", stellte Rokko gerührt fest. „Ich habe ja auch viel Zeit mit ihr verbracht. Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob das so richtig ist", gab Lisa zu bedenken. Ihr war auf einmal ganz warm ums Herz. Dieses kleine Mädchen sagte ‚Mama' zu ihr und trotzdem fühlte es sich nicht richtig an. „Ma-ma!", plärrte die Kinderstimme erneut. „Li-sa", sprach die junge Frau ihr vor. „Ma-ma", wiederholte Fenja. „Li-" – „Lass sie ‚Mama' zu dir sagen", entschied Bennett ruhig. „Sie kann sich nicht mehr richtig an unsere Mama erinnern. Es ist so, als hätte sie nur dich zur Mama gehabt. Ich glaube, unsere Mama hat nichts dagegen – wenn es Fenja glücklich macht, dann hätte sie nichts dagegen." Eine einzelne Träne lief über Lisas Wange. „Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass Andrea das so gewollt hätte", flüsterte Rokko ihr mit brüchiger Stimme zu. „Ihr hättet euch ganz sicher gut verstanden. Du bist Fenja eine großartige Mutter. Es ist okay, wenn sie ‚Mama' zu dir sagt." Lisa war nur zu einem gerührten Nicken fähig. „Onkel Rokko, bringst du mir das Lied von Elvis bei, damit ich es morgen im Kindergarten vorsingen kann?"


	15. Chapter 15

„Du bist also nicht meine Mama?", stellte Fenja fest. Über ihr Gesicht hauchte eine Emotion, die darauf schließen ließ, dass ihre kleine Welt gerade bebte. „Nein… also… nicht im herkömmlichen Sinn", gab Lisa zu. „Ich habe alles getan, was eine richtige Mama tut, aber in meinem Bauch warst du nie." – „Und wenn das Baby da ist, dann schickt ihr uns weg?", fragte das Mädchen traurig. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Fenja, Bennett", ergriff Rokko das Wort. „Wir lieben euch wie unsere eigenen Kinder. Ihr habt unseren Alltag in den letzten zwei Jahren bereichert und wir wollen euch ganz sicher nicht missen. Es geht gar nicht ohne euch. Ich meine, Bennett, du holst doch morgens immer die Zeitung rein und Fenja, wer hilft Mama beim Kochen, wenn du nicht da bist?" – „Niemand?", fragte die Angesprochene unsicher. „Genau, dann macht niemand das. Und nun stell dir mal vor, wie übergequollen der Briefkasten innerhalb weniger Tage wäre oder wie Mama und ich langsam verhungern, weil ihr keiner beim Kochen hilft", ermunterte Rokko seine Nichte. „Sieht meine richtige Mama manchmal vom Himmel auf mich herunter?" – „Ja, das tut sie ganz sicher. Sie sieht dann, ob du lieb bist oder nicht", erklärte Lisa Fenja. „Dann will ich immer lieb sein." – „Sie liegen in Hamburg auf dem Friedhof. Das weißt du nur nicht mehr, weil du viel zu klein warst, als sie beerdigt worden sind", giftete Bennett. „Ja, und du bist groß genug, ob dich zu erinnern", stimmte Rokko zu. „Wenn das Baby da ist, können wir sie gerne auf dem Friedhof besuchen, wenn ihr wollt", schlug Lisa vor. Fenja nickte kurz. „Ich darf doch trotzdem weiter ‚Mama' zu dir sagen, oder? Ich kann mich doch nur an dich erinnern… als hätte es nur dich als Mama gegeben." – „Natürlich darfst du weiterhin ‚Mama' zu mir sagen. Fenja, ich verrate dir jetzt ein Geheimnis, ja?" Lisa beugte sich vor und flüsterte dem Mädchen etwas ins Ohr. „Der Doktor hat gesagt, dass Baby ist ein Junge." – „Da freut sich Bennett bestimmt. Dann hat er jemanden zum Spielen." – „Was ist mit mir?", wurde dieser nun auch neugierig. „Das Baby ist ein Junge", verkündete Fenja überschwänglich. „Na bravo", kommentierte Rokko amüsiert. „So viel zur Überraschung." – „Habt ihr schon einen Namen?", vergaß Benett plötzlich seine Angst, er könne seine Familie verlieren. „Nennt ihn bloß nicht Justin. Der geht in meinen Kindergarten und der ist voll eklig. Der hat neulich einen Regenwurm gegessen." – „Ihhh", schüttelte Fenja sich. „Doch, er hat ihn gegessen", versicherte Bennett ihr. „Der war mindestens so lang", deutete er eine Länge an. „Okay, wir haben es verstanden. Das Baby wird nicht Justin heißen", lachte Rokko. „Fenja, auf meinem Nachttisch liegt das Namensbuch. Holst du das mal her?", bat Lisa ihre Ziehtochter. „Dann machen wir es uns auf dem Sofa bequem und suchen einen schönen Namen aus."


End file.
